This invention relates to a Viburnum which is a product of open pollination of a seed parent Viburnum dentatum (unpatented) with an unidentified pollen parent. I first discovered this plant in a row of un-named Viburnum dentatum seedlings in a nursery in Plainsboro Township, N.J. in 1991. I asexually reproduced the plant by means of soft wood cuttings in a greenhouse in Plainsboro Twp. in New Jersey in 1993. I have observed the plants thus produced and find that the characteristics initially observed are in fact reproduced in successive generations.
The Viburnum family includes a varied and diversified group of shrubs grown for their ornamental value. They are appreciated for their white, cream and sometimes pink spring flowers, good foliage, interesting shape, their colored fruit which attracts birds, and their showy autumn color.